Chloe's Blog
by MobBob
Summary: Chloe blogs about the events of Pitch Perfect. That's pretty much it.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my god guys, I'm having the biggest dilemma right now. Let me explain: Recently a new girl, I'll call her "Beca", joined the Bellas. She can really sing. I mean like an angel. So you'd think this would be good news, right? Wrong! See Beca got a job as a DJ, and she has to work with one of the Trebles, let's call him "Jesse". That's not really a problem in and of itself, but I think Jesse's trying to sabotage the Bellas. Like, we all know about Aubrey's rule about sleeping with the Trebles and Jesse seems interested in Beca. She's telling me that he's always hitting on her and he wants to watch a movies with her (We all know what that means). Beca doesn't seem interested in him, but she's skeptical that he's trying to sabotage us. She even said I was crazy. I'm worried that she might cave and ruin our chances at winning nationals. Any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, last week was a travesty. So we were at the Southeastern Regionals when a fight breaks out (I'm pretty sure Jesse started it) and Beca got involved. So she gets arrested. Guess what Jesse did? He called her dad. Now he might not let her go to Barden. Thanks Jesse. We're down one member and you're one step closer to winning nationals. The good news is that Beca's mad at Jesse for once (Thank god). The bad news is she still doesn't believe me when I say Jesse's trying to sabotage the Bellas. She's even thinking of apologizing to him, because she says she was "Too hard on him" and "He didn't know what he was doing". Can you believe some people? I mean, it's really sad that someone so smart and talented and hot can't see what's right in front of them. Do any of you guys know someone like that?


	3. Chapter 3

So yesterday we won nationals. You'd think I'd be ecstatic or something, but unfortunately I'm not. It's Beca again. Apparently she thinks Jesse is the reason we won. Let me explain: So we won nationals with "Don't you Forget About Me", and that was Beca's idea. But she says she only thought of it because Jesse told her to watch _Breakfast Club. _I mean seriously. That guy's been sabotaging us all year, but he gets credit for us winning just because he recommended one movie. But here's where things really get messed up. After Nationals, Beca went up to Jesse and kissed him, even after everything he did. Seriously. Jesse spends all year butting into her life and she's all over him. When I try to do that, she's creped out. Hell, I'm pretty sure I recommended _Breakfast Club_ to her. Where's my kiss? I do not get this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

So today we had our big victory party. It was great. The food was great, the music was great (which we thankfully didn't have to sing), and the booze was great. BTW. You know the gig Bumper got with John Mayer? Turns out that was an elaborate practical joke that he was too stupid to see through. Everything was awesome. Well almost everything.

Beca decided to bring Jesse to the party which is just weird. I mean he was a Treble. The guys we beat. Explain to me how it makes sense to invite the losers to the victory party? Anyways, we ordered pizza and I asked Jesse what he wanted. He said, "Oh I don't care. Order whatever."

So the pizza comes and I notice Jesse picking the olives off his pizza. So I ask him, "Why didn't you tell us you didn't like olives? We could have ordered our pizza without olives."

And he's like, "Oh I don't want you guys to bend over backwards for me."

Uh, humble brag much. But here's the worst part. Beca actually sided with him! She goes up to me and is all like, "Um, what's your deal with Jesse? Why are you giving him all this shit?"

So I'm like, "Are you kidding me? He tried to sabotage our chances at Nationals and almost got you kicked off the Bellas."

And Beca just stared at me with a blank stare, like she just forgot about the past six months. That being said, I think Beca's finally catching on. Half-way through the party, she and Jesse disappeared to have a little alone time. They were gone for at least an hour. We all know what that means, right? She and Jesse got in a fight. And I think it was a big one. I could hear them screaming from inside. And she was probably pulling her hair out 'cause when she came back it was all messed up. I'm happy for her and I really hope she can find someone who really cares about her. Maybe it could be like in one of those romantic comedies when the lead breaks up with her douchey boyfriend and hooks up with the friend who's super nice and understanding. I really hope it goes down like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Today I'd like to talk about privacy. Don't get me wrong, we all like privacy. I mean, I wouldn't like it if someone randomly barges into my shower. No one would like it. But with me being in college, I've had to learn to share the communal showers with other people. It's strange how shy people can be in there. There's only a thin sheet of plastic separating you from everyone else. If you're fine with that, you shouldn't complain when other people see you naked. It's that simple. But some people don't get that and act all weird. It's like I'm going crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

You know, with graduation coming up and all, I'm beginning to have regrets about all the stuff I didn't get to do. Namely, I regret not getting to do some experimental lesbianism. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally into guys. Completely. Like, I'd never in a million years see myself with a girl. But, I kinda want to try it out a bit. Sometimes when I'm having trouble going to sleep, I think of think of having an intimate night with a superhot brunette where we lay our secrets bare and show each other things we've never shown anyone else, forging a connection no one else can understand. Sometimes there's a roaring fire in the background, though I'd settle for just a few candles to set the mood. There's definitely gonna David Guetta playing in the background. It's just something I think I should try once. Or twice.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I've got something big to tell you. I know it might sound weird, but I think I might be into girls. I know right? Me, Chloe Beale, getting all hot and bothered over a chick. If you'd met me a week ago and told me this, I'd have told you that you were crazy. But here I am, admitting that I like doing the horizontal dance with other women. Who could have predicted that? I couldn't. I doubt you guys would have. Anyways, I feel like this is a big thing for me. I know the next thing I'm going to have to do is tell everyone I know. I'm thinking of telling Beca first. We're very close and we have this special connection. I think she'll understand if I tell her. Wish me luck.


	8. Chapter 8

So I came out to Beca today. To say it didn't go well would be an understatement. I don't know what happened. I tried to be delicate and she started freaking out. She said I was hitting on her, which is frankly ridiculous. Me attracted to Beca? Are you high? And I went out of my way to make things easy for her. I lit one of those aroma therapy candles so things would smell nice. I put on some music for her to listen to (Something nice and slow). I even cooked her dinner in case she got hungry. And she thought I was hitting on her? I still haven't given up hope on her. I know she'll come out eventually. Until then, I just have to keep my fingers crossed.


	9. Chapter 9

So this Friday is Beca's birthday. I'm wracking my brain to get her the perfect gift, that's also kind of crappy so she won't think I'm hitting on her, especially since the awkwardness of last week. I think I finally settled on singing her 'Happy Birthday'. I know what you're probably thinking. "Uh Chloe, what kind of gift is that? Singing 'Happy Birthday' on someone's birthday is like a given." Well, I'm not just singing her 'Happy Birthday'. I'm also going to be jumping out of a cake. Yeah that's right. I've got Stacie to make a hollowed out cake, the kind strippers jump out of. Of course I'm not going to try to be sexy about it or anything. I mean, I will be wearing a bikini, but that's only because it gets sweaty under there. It's not like I'm going to be giving Beca a lap dance of anything. Not unless she asks me too. That's a joke in case you didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

Yesterday was Beca's birthday. I don't want to talk about it.


	11. Chapter 11

So I'm graduating soon and I'm going to have to make some big decisions. Chief among them, I need a job. I've done some thinking and I've narrowed it down to two choices. I can either teach A Capella to under privileged children, or be an exotic dancer. Now each job has it's own benefits. If I teach A Capella to under privileged children, I can bring the art I love to a new generation of people. If I become an exotic dancer, my body will be turned into a commodity to be ogled by anyone who walks in the club. If I teach A Capella to under privileged children, I can brag to my friends about how I'm making a difference in the world. If I become an exotic dancer, I will be expected to gratify horny strangers. If I teach A Capella to under privileged children, I can leave a lasting impact on the children I teach. If I become an exotic dancer, I may eventually have to find a new job as my looks fade. If I teach A Capella to under privileged children, I can give opportunities to people who normally wouldn't have them. If I become an exotic dancer, my options will be based entirely on my body. If I teach A Capella to under privileged children, all my income will be entirely dependent on the willingness of poor families to fork out cash for the child to dance around in fancy costumes for a few hours. If I become an exotic dancer, people will literally throw money at me. I think the choice is obvious.


End file.
